Star Butterfly
Marco: "Wer bist du, Star?" Star: "Eine Prinzessin mit magischen Kräften, aus einer anderen Dimension. -Star zu Marco in: Ab zur Erde! Prinzessin Star Butterfly ist die Protagonistin aus allen Staffeln von Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen. Sie ist eine Teenager Prinzessin vom Planeten Mewni welche von ihrer königlichen Familie zur Erde geschickt wurde um zu lernen mit ihren Zauberstab umzugehen. Aktuell lebt sie auf der Erde zusammen mit der Familie Diaz. Sie erlebt im Verlaufe der Geschichte viele Abenteuer. Vom bekämpfen von Monstern bis zum Eindringen in das St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen um ihre beste Freundin (auf Mewni) Fliegende Prinzessin Ponykopf. Jedoch ist sie nie allein. Ihr bester Freund (Auf Erde) Marco Diaz ist ihr stets zu Diensten. Sie ist 14 Jahre als und geht mit Marco auf die Echo Creek Akademie. In ihren Augen sind Fremde, Freunde die sie noch nicht kennt. Star brachte in einem außergewöhnlich schnellen Tempo viele dazu sie zu mögen. Ihre Vorliebe Monster zu verprügeln stammt von ihrem Vater, da e selber heimlich vor seiner Frau weggeschlichen ist und Monster gejagt hat. Er sagte: Es sei gut für seinen Rücken. Ihr Erzfeind ist Ludo. Dieser will ihren Zauberstab in seinen klauen haben. Jedoch versagt Ludo immer bei seinen Versuchen. Toffee schaffte es, Stars Zauberstab zu zerstören, flog aber dank des Zauberstabes in die Luft. Früheres Leben Star wurde auf Mewni als Prinzessin von Mewni geboren. Ihre Eltern waren River Butterfly und Moon Butterfly. Star hat schon immer die Vorliebe Monster zu verprügeln und Wilde Einhörner zu zähmen. Nach: Der bärtige Marco, hat es Star sehr früh geschafft, ohne den Zauberstab Monster zu verprügeln und trotzdem noch süß auszusehen. Nach: Die Football-Schlacht, hatte Star früher einen Ritter de Königsgarde als Babysitter. Dieser erklärte Star dass sie eine Person erst getötet hat wenn sie ihren Nacken knacken hört. Mit diesen Geschichten ist Star aufgewachsen bis sie bei ihrem 14. Geburtstag ihren Zauberstab gekriegt hat. Leider konnte Star da mit ihrem Zauberstab noch nicht umgehen und verbrannte ausersehen Mewnis Dorf. Daraufhin wurde sie zur Erde geschickt um zu lernen wie man mit einen Zauberstab umgeht. Aussehen Star ist ein Mädchen mittlerer Größe. Sie hat leuchtend blaue Augen und blondes Haar, was bis zu ihren Knien geht. Auf ihren Backen sind meist pinke Herzen. Das Zeichen ändert sich manchmal je nach Emotion, zum Besipiel eine Sanduhr wenn ihr langweilig ist. Da ihre Mutter Diamanten auf den Backen hat, könnte es sein, dass dies vererbt wurde. Star trägt öfters andere Kleidung trägt jedoch immer "Teufels-Hörner" auf ihrem Kopf. Außerdem macht sie sich manchmal zwei Zöpfe in ihre Haare. Persönlichkeit Star ist energiegeladen und freundlich. Sie liebt es Spaß zu haben und macht meist einen optimistischen Eindruck und versucht jeder Person zu helfen. Wenn sie sieht, dass jemand traurig ist tut sie alles um die Person wieder glücklich zu machen. Fremde sind in ihren Augen Freunde, die sie noch nicht kennt und sie fühlt sich schlecht, wenn sie die Gefühle von jemanden verletzt. Sie ist auch sehr zielstrebig, sodass sie manchmal bis tief in die Nacht arbeitet um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Deswegen ist sie oft müde. Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigungen waren: Monster verprügeln, auf wilden Einhörnern reiten und Spaß haben. Sie muss noch viele Redewendungen lernen, da sie manche Redewendungen ernst nimmt und damit sogar ein gesamtes Football-Feld in die Luft jagt. Außerdem ist sie sehr neugierig und will unbedingt wissen was eine Büroklammer ist. Star ist sich hundert prozentig sicher das es im Leben darum geht, spaß zu haben und wo andere Leute nicht ihrer Meinung sind. Sie liebt Regenbogen und kleine Hundewelpen, wie sie im Intro von Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen erklärt. In den Augen der meisten Zuschauer ist Star extrem aufgedreht. Sie will unbedingt das ihre besten Freunde, beste Freunde werden. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollen. Star denkt das wenn sie ein Königin wird, muss sie so perfekt Leben wie ihre Mutter. Aber Marco erklärt ihr das sie als Königin die Regeln ändern darf. Wenn Star sowas oder ähnliches voneiner Person hört gibt die dieser erst einmal eine Umarmung. Sie ist außerdem in den Bad-Boy: Oskar Greason verliebt. Beziehungen Freunde/Familie Marco Diaz: Marco ist Stars bester Freund auf der Erde. Zusammen erleben beide unglaublich Abenteuer. Marco weist Star oft darauf hin das man nicht für jeden Zweck Magie braucht. Aber Star hört oft nicht auf Marco. Star und Marco lernten sich dank Direktor Skeeves kennen. Dank Star sieht Marco immer unglaublich viele Dinge. Das will Marco zurückzahlen wofür er manchmal sogar Monster zum Haus führt. Manchmal streiten sich Marco und Star, aber am Ende versöhnen sie sich immer und starten mit dem nächsten Abenteuer. [[River Butterfly|'River Butterfly']]: River Butterfly aka König Butterfly ist Stars Vater. Star hat viel von ihm geerbt, wie zum Beispiel ihre liebe zum Monster-Verprügeln. Wie Stars Vater. Am Anfang der Serie hält man ihn für versnobt und genau so fein wie Stars Mutter. Jedoch entdeckt Star das ihr Vater sich eigentlich immer aus dem Haus schleicht und Monster jagt um ritt zu bleiben. River Butterfly hat sogar Star versprochen ihrer Mutter nicht zu sagen das sie auf Mewni war. Moon Butterfly: '''Monn Butterfly aka Königin Butterfly ist Stars sehr strenge Mutter. Sie will Star zu einem perfekten Zuckerpüppchen machen. Sie kann sehr schnell sauer werden und verlangt von Star, das sie auf der Erde bleibt. Daran hält sich Star jedoch nicht. Sie wollte Star auch in das St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen. Ihr Mann war jedoch dagegen und Star landete auf dem Planeten namens Erde. Auch wenn Moon so scheint als würde sie nur das schlechteste für ihre Tochter wollen, liebt sie Star und vergibt ihr sogar den Fehler ihren ersten Zauberstab zerstört zu haben. Anders als ihr Mann ist Moon komplett versnobt. Sie war außerdem die Person die Star ihren Zauberstab gegeben hat. Moon ist zeigt auch das exakte Gegenteil von Star. Ruhig, versnobt und nicht Abenteuerlustig. '''Fliegende Prinzessin Ponykopf: Fliegende Prinzessin Ponykopf ist Stars beste Freundin auf den Planeten Mewni. In ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit Star haben die beiden wohl viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ponykopf ist oft eifersüchtig auf Star und Marcos gute Freundschaft und will Marco loswerden. Aber am Ende akzeptiert sie deren Freundschaft und opfert sich für Marco. Sie landet dann im St. Olga wo sie lernen muss eine anständige Prinzessin zu sein. Star und Ponykopf sind sich vom Charakter her sehr ähnlich. Sie ist energiegeladen, wild, schräg und kann extrem schnell eifersüchtig und gewalttätig werden. Ponykopf soll eine ähnliche Version von Star darstellen, nur das sie weniger Glück hat und in das St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen muss. Oskar Greason: Oskar Greason ist der Schwarm von Star. Er ist ein Bad-Boy der Schule der extrem talentiert ist. Er kann sehr gut mit einem Batteriegeladenem Keyboard spielen. Er kann sogar mit der Zunge spielen. Meistens versteckt er seine Augen unter seinen Haaren, aber wenn seine Haare von dem Wind weggeblasen werde, sehen die Augen etwas "weiblich" aus. Star denkt manchmal das sie nicht cool genug für den Bad-Boy Oskar ist, aber Marco rappelt sie wieder auf. In einer bestimmten Phase bei Mewnianern drehen die Mädchen durch und entführen Jungs. Diese Phase hat Oskar bei Star herbeigerufen während sie ihn beobachtete. Feinde Ludo: Ludo ist der schlimmste Feind von Star. Er versucht mit seiner Monster-Armee, Stars Zauberstab zu stehlen und sich damit in ein riesiges Monster zu verwandeln. Ludo hat (im Vergleich zu anderen Charakteren der Serie) ein weniger Intelligenz. Seine Pläne sind zu einfach und scheitern öfters. Ludo schickt oft Mukki-Frosch um Star auszuspionieren und sie im im richtigen Moment anzugreifen. Doch es stellt sich immer und immer wieder heraus das dieser Moment ein Missverständnis ist. Ludo greift in seinen Schlachten nicht an und beleidigt nach jedem Scheitern seine Monster. Toffee: Seit Toffee unter Ludos Dienste stand kam Ludo seinem Ziel immer näher. Toffee nutzt oft moderne Technik um Ludo dabei zu helfen seinem Ziel näher zu kommen. Ludo vertraut Toffee, aber Toffee war sehr hinterlistig ums schmiss Ludo aus seinem eigenem Schloss. Dank eines Tricks konnte Toffee es noch schaffen, Stars Zauberstab zu vernichten. Toffee scheint seid dieser Aktion tot zu sein. Aber ist er das? Mukki-Frosch: Mukki-Frosch ist Ludos Spion. Er beobachtet das Haus der Familie Diaz von einem Baum aus. Wenn eine Gelegenheit findet wo er sieht das Star Probleme hat, wechselt er zu Ludos Dimension um ihm bescheid zu sagen. Es sieht so aus als währe Mukki-Frosch, Ludos oberster General. Seit Toffee unter Ludos Kommando stand, brachte er Ludo dazu Mukki-Frosch aus dem Schloss zu schmeißen. Seitdem war Mukki-Frosch sauer auf Ludo und half Star in Toffees Schloss zu gelangen. Miss Heinous: Miss Heinous ist die Leiterin der St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen. In der gleichnamigen Episode versucht sie alle schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen zu perfekten Zuckerpüppchen zu machen. Star führt aber einen Aufstand gegen sie an und flieht. Miss Heinous findet aber eine Büroklammer von Marco und wird wahrscheinlich noch Rache nehmen. Brittney Wong: Brittney findet Star immer nervig und will sie loswerden. Jedoch schafft es Star immer Brittney auszutricksen und doch noch ein kleines Abenteuer zu erleben. Trivia * Protagonist Butterfly-Familie Kategorie:Charakter aus Mewni Kategorie:Charakter aus Erde Kategorie:Diaz-Familie Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Schüler der Echo Creek Akademie